The Rejects
The Rejects is a show that premiered on KM TV January 6, 2013. The show is almost always rated TV-PG-LV. It was created by DerpyPanda24 and IAmBagel. The show is different than most shows because it is set in the 80's. Plot The Rejects is about two college friends, Rock and Bobo, wanting to be become great heroes while trying to pursue their dream and juggle college work they meet many friends and enemies along the way. Characters Main *Bobo: Bobo is a puffball who works part time as a bus driver. He is best friends with Rock and had a crush on Maple until he met Clarrisa He is voiced by DerpyPanda24 *Rock: Rock is a sentient rock. Rock is very paranoid and cowardly. However, he is very smart and is often friendly towards people, despite being shy. He lives in a bomb shelter like dorm, is best friends with Bobo and loves Maple. They start dating in the season 2 story arc "It's Complicated" He is voiced by IAmBagel *Wombo:An anthropomorphic wombat. He is voiced by Sr. Wario *Maple: An anthropomorphic pancake. Bobo and Rock both have hopeless crushes on her. She secretly loves Wombo. She is voiced by Kristen Wilg *Bubble: A bubble who thinks he's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle He is voiced by Tom Kenny *Jim: The main Villian of the series. He is human and thinks just because he's a human means he is better than everyone, and wants to become a villian. People at the college commonly call him "Jim the Jerk". He is Voiced by Seth McFarlene *Owen: A formally depressed kid from San Diego. He befriends Bobo and Rock in "Owen" *Idiot Man: An idiot who knows nothing about himself. He is Bubbles best friend. Rock and Bobo hate him. He is Voiced by Invader Rob *Clarrisa: Bobo's girlfriend starting in season 2. She is friends with maple. Recurring *The Reporter: A newsreporter who is often irritated. He is voiced by HomestarSB10 *Hipps the Hippie: A hippie who happens to be Rock and Bobo's teacher He is voiced by Tom Kenny Minor *Mr Burrito *D-Dad:From Y-guy *M-Mom:From Y-guy List of Episodes Season 1 (2015) *1.The So Juvinille Pilot Bobo and Rock meet for the first time.At first they are bitter enemies but become friends after they successfully stop Jim from blowing up New York City. Airdate: January 6, 2015 First Apperences:Bobo,Rock,Bubble,Jim,Wombo *2.Maple/Hot Dog Stick Bobo and Rock both fall in love with a pancake named Maple. Jim realizes they both love her so he decides to kidnap her. In the end Bobo and Rock save her from Jim/Rock and Bobo quit their jobs and make a business selling "Hot Dog Sticks" (Corn Dogs). However their business fails so in the end the duo end up broke. Airdate: January 11, 2015 First Apperences:Maple *3.Teenage Mutant Ninja Bubbles?/Maple Loves Chris Bobo and Rock meet Bubble, a bubble who thinks he's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Bobo and Rock plot to kill him. In the end Bubble accidently saves a man from being hit by a car and Bobo and Rock decide not to kill him/ WhenMaple Gets a new boyfriend named Chris,Rock and Bobo decide to sabotage their relesionship. Airdate: January 18, 2015 First Apperences:Bubble *4.Space!/Quanzo Bobo, Rock and Bubble somehow end up in a rocketship which leads to the Moon. While exploring the moon, they are captured by astronauts who have been trapped on the Moon for years. While there they meet idiot man and take him back to earth./Quanzo, an old friend of Bobo's announces he plans to get married. Bobo and Rock get an invitation and scramble to show Quanzo they have accomplished things too. Airdate: January 25, 2015 First Appearences: Insane Astronauts,Idiot Man, Quanzo *5.Jim The Hero?/Foodtopia Bobo and Rock try to convince Jim to become a hero instead of a villian, but things get disasterous when they unknowingly hijack a giant mech/When an alien from Foodtopia comes down to their dorm room, Bobo and a Rock grow to like the alien. Things take a turn for the worse when Jim reports them to the alien task force. With the help of Wombo, Bobo and a Rock must protect the alien. Airdate: February 1, 2015 First Apperances: Alex The Apple *6. Owen/Maple Dumps Chris Bobo and Rock meet Owen:a depressed nerdy kid from San Diego. Bobo, Rock, Maple, Bubble, and Wombo decide to help him feel better about himself/ When Maple dumps her boyfriend Chris, Bobo and Rock begin to fall apart and go againist each other for her love. Airdate: February 8, 2015 First Apperances: Owen *7.Sucked In:System O' Death Bobo and Rock buy a new game console called "Deathtendo Boredom System". After playing the console all day, Rock accidentally spills soda all over the console, causing an electrical force to suck the two into the game they were currently playing. After exploring, they realize that the only way to escape the game is to beat the game, so Rock and Bobo must beat the game and escape. Airdate: February 15, 2015 Season 2 A second season is confirmed. It is set to premiere in 2015 and will have 20 episodes. all episodes have been writed,animated, and voiced. *7. Bobo's Broken Heart (It's Complicated Part 1) Bobo is heartbroken when Maple chooses Rock over him. Bobo and Rock end their friendship and Rock and Maple become a couple. Airdate: February 22, 2015 *8. How I Met Your Clarrisa (It's Complicated Part 2) Bobo goes to a cafe and sulks. When he's there he sees a lonely women named Clarrisa. They go on a few dates and become a couple. Bobo goes back to Rock and they become friends again. Airdate: March 1, 2015 Character Debuts: Clarrisa *9Cheater/Party Time Hipps the Hippie thinks Rock cheated on his mathematics midterm, and he threatens to get him kicked out of college. Now it's up to Bobo and Wombo to convince their teacher that Rock didn't cheat, but was instead framed by Jim./ Bobo and Rock decide to throw a college party in their dorm room. Airdate: March 8, 2015 *10. Das Boom/Dorm Domination: A loud explosion takes place in the middle of the night, so Rock and Bobo attempt to investigate where it came from/Due to an incident they didn't even cause, Rock and Bobo are forced to live in different dorm rooms with different roommates. Airdate: March 15, 2015 Broadcasting The Random Channel 2014- KM TV 2014- (Reruns) Nicktoons 2014- Nickelodeon 2014- Gallery ROCK.png|Rock bobo2.png|Bobo maple.png|Maple Bubble.png|Bubble Wombo.png|Wombo Owen.png|Owen Movie On Febuary 7th 2015 Nickelodeon Movies confirmed a movie was in productions and set to come out June 2016. it will be about Jim trying to take over the University of Gigaduck. It will be prouduced by Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount, 20th Century Fox, Bagel Productions, and Random Ideas Productions. paramount confirmed the title would be: The Rejects:Rock and Bobo's Greatest Adventure. Category:IAmBagel Category:Nicktoons Category:Animated series Category:Random Ideas Productions Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:Television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Episode lists